Mistake
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: They made a mistake and now they must face the consequences. Their only comfort is each other as they face the gods. They look into each other's eyes and find the courage to keep going in each other's eyes. RnR?


**Another Percabeth fluffy oneshot! Let us begin!**

**Me: Grover, want some enchiladas?**

**Grover: Enchiladas! Hell yeah!**

**Me: Well, too bad. We are eating tacos!**

**Grover: But I want enchiladas!**

**Me: Then do the disclaimer!**

**Grover: Fine Ranirose272 doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Good goat, here's your taco.**

**Grover: But what about my enchilada?**

**Me: I ate it.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

Percy's POV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, looking for any signs of doubt in her eyes. They were absolutely positive.

"Yes Percy. We must face the consequences for our actions." She said gravely. She held her hand out and I took it. We walked through the doors of the Empire State building. We walked up to the receptionist and asked for the key to the 600th floor.

"The six hundredth floor? They ain't no such thing kid. Go back to your parents." The sleazy receptionist said. I flipped him a drachma and he looked at me. He grumbled and gave me a small golden key. We thanked the guy and headed towards to elevator.

We took a deep breath and stepped in. I slid the key into the awaiting key hole and braced ourselves. Soon the elevator lurched up and we fell down slightly.

_This may be my last ride on this damn elevator. I may never come down. _I thought grimly. She hugged me tightly, holding onto me for dear life. The elevator finally stopped and we let out a sigh of relief.

We stepped out and walked through Olympus. The construction was going well, but it may never be finished. The temples were mostly up and the statues were so lifelike it was like staring at the actual gods themselves.

The nymphs and dryads all greeted us with respect as we passed by. We gave them small smiles and waves in return. My stomach was doing flip flops as I thought of what I was going to tell my godly parent.

Her grip on my hand tightened and I looked over at her. Her facial features were creased with worry and stress. She shouldn't have to take so many burdens on her at such a young age. The walk to the Grand Hall seemed to take forever, but we finally made it.

We entered the Grand Hall to see the Olympians arguing loudly over something. Their faces were beet red from yelling and anger.

"Olympians quiet down! We have something to tell you." I yelled, nervous as ever.

The gods towered above us. There glares were menacing. I'm sure they were wondering why we interrupted their heated argument over Zeus knows-what. Zeus' glare intensed more. I cringed and gripped her hand tighter. She looked at me encouragingly as we stepped towards the gods.

We were only eighteen, we didn't want to die. We made a mistake, and now her godly parent would probably blast my head off. I gulped and looked at her.

She nodded and we looked at each Olympian carefully.

Artemis wore her traditional hunting cloak and her hair was in a braid. She was in the of the thirteen year old girl I had met her as.

Aphrodite looked as beautiful as ever, but she was very mad.

Ares looked murderous in his ripped shirt and leather pants. His sword hung from his back.

Apollo was furious, too. He wore his usual board shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

Demeter was surrounded by angry vines and gnarled trees. Her glare was enough to send a grizzly bounding away.

Hephaestus looked weary but mad. His eyes had dark circles under them and his shirt was drenched in sweat.

Hera was looking stunning in her peacock robe and crown. But her glare upset her beautiful features.

Athena looked stunning and menacing just like Aphrodite and Hera.

Dionysus was the only one who wasn't mad but simply annoyed. His purple shirt was wrinkled and his shorts had a stain n them.

Zeus had lightning bolts surrounding him, striking down on the floor.

Poseidon looked worried and mad. Ocean waves surrounded him crashing down on the hall's unsuspecting floor.

Even Hades was present, and he wasn't so happy about that. He had dead warriors surrounding him, ready for battle.

This was how I was going to remember the gods when I die.

She squeezed my hand, signaling me to get out of my sad gaze.

"Well what do you want before I blast you to pieces for talking so disrespectfully to the gods?" Zeus said.

I gulped and looked at her for help. She understood and spoke, "I'm two months pregnant."

The gods gasped and Athena gasped, "Annabeth!"

**LOL That wasn't that fluffy but tell me how did you like it? Tell me if I should continue it. RnR?**


End file.
